In the past there has been a need for easily connecting trailers to vehicles by a conventional ball and socket hitch. Such hitches comprise a ball supported at the rear of the vehicle and a socket at the front of trailer tongue. In the hitching operation, care must be taken to line up the vehicle with the trailer tongue in such a manner that the trailer tongue is closely aligned with the ball in such a manner that the ball and socket are at the same elevation and in registry with one another. Such an operation may require two people for signalling one another and several attempts before proper alignment and registry are obtained for a successful hitch. When registry is obtained, a locking of the hitch to lock the socket may be required.
Various devices have been proposed in the past including wheeled stand jacks or the like. Such jacks often cannot be moved readily, are easily broken off or jammed. Also so-called proximity hitches have been designed whereby a socket hitch may be moved in and out of the tongue with universal movement to move the socket up and down and left and right. While such devices are an improvement over a rigid socket hitch connected to a tongue, manual movement by a hitch advancing means may be required for the precise adjustment of the hitch as well as further operations to lock the hitch together and the socket to the ball.